


【狮詹】跗骨之疽pwp2.0

by luciayuwen539



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciayuwen539/pseuds/luciayuwen539
Summary: 第三人称版，1.0第二人称版*养父文学，扭曲的双向暗恋，我就是喜欢破碎文学*三观不正，三观不正，三观不正*盾偏向狮盾*盾有点病病的，病病的，看见没*说不定有番外*涉及j禁，体型差年龄差，窒息xi，录制x爱视频，咬*读前跟我念，作者是bt
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 21





	【狮詹】跗骨之疽pwp2.0

—养父子盾詹和邻家少年芽—

chapter 2.跗骨之疽  
关键词：蝴蝶，茧，畸形

/盾/  
史蒂夫看了眼时间，三点半。刚破获一桩国际走私的大案子，组员们都很疲惫，各个跟泄了气的皮球般瘫在办公桌上。他干脆宣布放假，正好早点回家陪陪詹姆斯。

他现在在干什么？看书，打电动，还是想你？

这话要是被别人听到肯定要笑史蒂夫自作多情，但这确实是那个甜蜜的孩子会干出来的事。史蒂夫脑海里映出他光溜着大腿穿自己衬衫的模样，曾紧紧包裹他的贴身衣物就那样松松垮垮地吊在尚且稚嫩的身躯上，詹姆斯不知道自己究竟有多诱人，还趴在史蒂夫的胸脯在耳边呢喃——

好想你。

他不为人知的阴暗面为男孩颤抖，膨胀，自惭形骸。他渴望詹姆斯快快长大，让他的肉体能载的下畸形、丑陋的爱欲；又恐惧他长得太快，有朝一日挣脱自己的掌控，蜷在他人的怀抱。

他转动锁芯，咔哒，只有一声。史蒂夫登时感觉有什么从身体里面抽走了，脊梁骨都在一寸寸往下塌陷。他给枪上膛，手在裤子上擦了又擦，像是回到了那七天。

詹姆斯被九头蛇绑架的七天，腐朽的父子情深上滋生情人爱意的七天。

他贴在门上试图捕捉到一点声响，却被思绪扰乱了心脏，仿佛有蝴蝶在胃里扇动磷粉。史蒂夫踹开门冲进去，他果然没在屋里。即使是在预料之中，对史蒂夫来说也是当头一棒。

持枪的手在抖，史蒂夫对着空荡荡的屋子喊他的名字，詹姆斯，快别玩捉迷藏了。无人回应。他觉得自己就像个笑话，竟弄丢了他第二次。

警务人员的专业素养迫使史蒂夫冷静下来，他环视四周，被他钉起的窗户没有被破开，唯一连接内外的门也没有强行打开的痕迹，犯罪过程干净的连警局精英的他都没有头绪。

就像蝴蝶自己破开蛹钻出去了。

不过好在他根本不需要，他早在家里布满了监控，针孔摄像头会替他照看好他的小蝴蝶。

四点。史蒂夫摁响邻居家的门铃，对妇人咧开个疲惫的笑容，希望眼里的血丝和额角的青筋不要吓着罗杰斯太太。

下午好史蒂夫先生，来接詹姆斯的吗？他正和史蒂薇玩呢。

是的，孩子调皮，承蒙照顾了。

史蒂夫看着詹姆斯和另一个男孩推搡着冲下楼，他笑的自由自在，可眼神和自己交汇的瞬间这个笑就戛然而止了，低垂着头咬下唇，眼睛里波光粼粼。

那个小男孩当史蒂夫是凶禽猛兽，用瘦小的身躯挡包裹住詹姆斯，不善地盯着他。史蒂夫心想也许是自己的表情穷凶极恶吧，于是扯出个微笑说，你就是史蒂薇吧，初次见面，我是巴基的爸爸。

男孩依然警惕，倒是詹姆斯听史蒂夫和颜悦色，扬起天真的脸庞问，爸爸你不生气吗。

史蒂夫怎么会不气。天知道当他看到监控上詹姆斯不听你的话出家门时自己脑子里在想什么。想要骂他，打他，按着他的脖子把他操进床垫里，肉穴里淌出汩汩白精和肠液，让他再也下不了床走不了路。

当然不气，爸爸知道你交到朋友了，高兴还来不及。

奥斯卡或许欠你个小金人。

詹姆斯立刻扑进史蒂夫的怀里，他一把捞起前者的纤细腰肢，吻在柔软的脸颊。不早了，我们先行告辞，改日再来叨扰您。史蒂夫用尽最后的理智在别人面前演一出父慈子孝的戏码，抱起男孩往家走的每一步都如凌迟般割掉他的伪装。

关上房门扣上锁，只属于两个人的空间让他长舒一口气。史蒂夫抱着詹姆斯去盥洗室打开浴缸的水龙头，在哗哗水声中剥开他的衣服，像撕下蝴蝶的翅膀。

爸爸，你生气了吗？他声音如此颤抖地问道。

究竟是史蒂夫太会伪装还是詹姆斯真的看不出这畸形的爱啊，怎么会只把他当父亲看待。他把舌头放进男孩的嘴里搅拌，啃咬他的唇肉，五指紧扣他的圆脑袋像是要把他生吞活剥。

詹姆斯起先稍有反抗，很快就哼哼着享受起来，脊骨化成水般软在壮硕男人怀里由着摆弄。

我爱你，你爱我吗？

我当然爱你，爸爸。他讨好般吻你遍布下巴的胡子。

爸爸。史蒂夫听到他这么叫自己像是被塞了把药片在嘴里，糖衣化掉后尽是苦涩。那是他自己播下的恶种，是他告诉懵懂少年父子之间会舌吻，会彼此磨搓着性器释放，会赤裸着身体相拥而眠。他希望他的小蝴蝶永远依赖自己，哪怕只是性。史蒂夫孜孜不倦地用快感和精液浇灌他，如今开花结果，当满心期待地敲开他的心脏求爱，却收到畸形苦果。

他的确爱，父子之爱。

史蒂夫自嘲地想自己是否是早有预见，所以才在那七天后名正言顺地断绝了他所有的社交，把他圈养在自己视线范围内？自己终归是个鼠胆之人，怕他再被仇家找上，怕谎言被戳穿，更怕他爱上了别人。

他身体冷的厉害，抱着少年像拥一团火入怀，温暖，却又让人体无完肤。而自己就是那愚蠢的飞蛾，明知死路一条还要横冲直撞，大概是觉得区区代价何足挂齿。

史蒂夫抚弄起胸前的软肉，蹂躏，凌虐，像詹姆斯践踏过他心脏那样留下红红指痕。他扬起脖颈呻吟，史蒂夫就像狮子看见幼鹿般咬住他的要害，喉结在舌面下滚动，脉搏在犬齿下颤栗。

如果他咬下去，詹姆斯会死，会成为有史以来最淫靡却最圣洁的尸体。人们会知道见不得光的勾当，想象詹姆斯在史蒂夫身下雌伏的模样。

史蒂夫想自己好像掌控了他的生死，讪笑自己可真是控制狂啊。

他托起男孩甜蜜的臀肉走向浴缸，水尚凉，还不够深。

爱我吗？他最后问一遍。

爱，当然爱，永远爱你。詹姆斯抱着史蒂夫的脖子，双腿也紧紧缠在腰上，用会阴模拟手淫的动作摩擦挺立的性器，眼神却飘向那池水，像是在苦苦哀求别把他丢进去。

他怕水，像只猫儿般。

他拉开詹姆斯的臀瓣，往从未被开拓过的蜜穴伸入一根手指。温暖干涩的内壁抗拒着入侵物，但他前面秀气的阴茎已经有了感觉，在后穴吞吐中半勃起来。史蒂夫耐心地教他这是做爱，两个相爱的人之间才能做的事。

那可以不要在水里吗，爸爸？

这是一场洗礼，巴基。史蒂夫满意地看他害怕的连睫羽都要抖碎了，眼里尽是雾蒙蒙的水汽。

那……会像爸爸摸我一样舒服吗？

会，因为这是爱。

他只在心里回答不会，那会疼，阴茎会把他捅穿，他的腹腔会为自己涨破。他和詹姆斯唇齿相依，从津液里品尝他的味道，稚嫩，青春。史蒂夫自知已经病入膏肓无药可医，在死神割走灵魂之前只有一事可做。

他抱着男孩迈入浴缸，水温刚好，深度刚好。

来吧，我们一起沉沦。

/詹/  
詹姆斯和史蒂夫从未在白昼爱抚，也许是因为他的潜意识依然觉得那样表达爱的方式应该藏在黑夜的匣子里。在那里他们可以锁上门，裹上一层被子，抓着彼此像抱紧沉船的破碎木板。

詹姆斯时常觉得他们就是见不得光的蝶蛹，作茧自缚，宁愿长不出健全的翅膀，宁愿窒息而死。

为什么要出去，史蒂夫质问他。

詹姆斯发现男人眼睑上扫不去的阴霾，刚想问清缘由就被猛的按进水里。那隆起的肌肉像山般沉重，他挣扎，逃窜，哪怕腿蹬起水花像沙滩上的鱼回光返照般竭力都无济于事。

十八秒，史蒂夫把他捞起来，听他狼狈不堪的咳嗽和大口喘气。那个男人总是那么了解他，连一个呼吸能坚持多少秒都了然于心。

因为他吻过詹姆斯太多次，史蒂夫的舌头甚至可以完美画出他口腔的形状，每颗牙齿的轮廓。

男人打开他的双腿开拓狭窄肉缝，詹姆斯感觉身体被掏出了一个空腔，风往里面灌，水往里面涌，可那都是饮鸩止渴。

吻像片雪花般落在唇上，舌尖打开齿关，掠夺稀薄的氧气。男孩的身体感受到中年人蓬勃的力量，却从同步的心跳中听到了他的脆弱，像站在悬崖之上快被冰霜封存。

他想起被父母仇家绑架走的七天，希望被脏水泡出难看褶皱的七天。

史蒂夫再次让水浸没他的头顶，詹姆斯在热腾腾的水汽中颤抖，被不存在的海藻缚住。这次史蒂夫没有把他拉起来，他也潜下去，将空气渡进来。詹姆斯尝到真正的苦味，像咸苦的海水灌入口腔。他的身体开始变得麻木而沉重，鼻子钻出泡泡，它们也许是他最后的遗言。

许久之后史蒂夫撑着他坐好，抹掉睫毛上挂着的水珠命令他睁开眼。

为什么要出去，一双发红的眼睛再次诘责道。

空气在挤压着詹姆斯，露出水面的上半身被水劫走了热量，它们全部跑到了与他相贴和的地方。手指从他的后穴里抽出来，插到嘴里搅拌，詹姆斯尝到自己的味道，淫靡的，不知廉耻的下贱。铁棍般硬挺的性器抵在腿根，擦过他的囊袋和蜜穴从臀肉中穿过去。

史蒂夫烫红詹姆斯的会阴，质问他知不知道外面的世界有多凶险，九头蛇这个百足之虫，死而不僵，没人知道它还在哪里匍匐，等待着反扑的一天。

可新闻上说九头蛇早被剿灭了，男孩辩解。早在他被绑架的那一年，你在心里补充道。

史蒂夫脸上浮现诧异之色，旋即一掌落在詹姆斯的臀上，火辣辣的疼。更热烈的痛感还在后面，男人的龟头在穴口蓄势待发，撞进来的瞬间几乎要把他活生生劈成两半。

史蒂夫拉着他的手臂往下拽，像是决心要把他钉在性器上。詹姆斯听到他低沉的咆哮，压着嗓子说，九头蛇是病毒，他们四散在空气里，呼吸过的人都是病原体的携带者和患者，世界上只有我们两有抗体。

又或者全世界只有他们两是患者，用性爱当着推延死期的药品。

詹姆斯的小腹被阴茎捅的鼓起，史蒂夫拉着他的手去摸，你看，这是爱的种子。它会颉取你的生命冲破你的皮囊，你会在疼痛中得到爱。哭嚎噎住了喉咙，詹姆斯不明白爱竟会如此痛苦，难道平日里水乳交融的拥吻就不是爱了吗？

他开始抽送，越来越快，詹姆斯疑心那里是被操的鲜血淋漓了，不然怎么会那么湿滑泥泞。史蒂夫在他耳边叫他坏孩子，撕咬男孩的耳廓，让他听到水声在耳孔里啧啧作响。

他下意识收紧身体所有的肌肉，史蒂夫便恶狠狠地夸他会吸，吸得真紧，爸爸的阴茎都要被吸射了。詹姆斯品尝过射精的美妙滋味，在史蒂夫手里或嘴里，爽的恨不得把脑浆也给泄出来。

男孩在平日的手活中永远是满脸通红先跑的那个，等他给史蒂夫撸的虎口发红，整个手臂都酸涨时才能让男人皱着眉射出来。詹姆斯仿佛永远掌握不了其中技巧，但此时他学会了——终于可以让史蒂夫也得到快乐，即使这会让他痛不欲生。

不过詹姆斯乐意为史蒂夫做任何事。

他贴上史蒂夫膨胀起的胸膛挺动腰肢，颠簸地像在骑一匹暴戾的马。他似是满意男孩的臣服，身下动作逐渐轻柔，用有技巧的顶弄代替一通乱撞。时而像故意逗趣似地抬起詹姆斯的臀部只留下蘑菇头陪男孩厮磨，短暂的没入又很快抽出。甬道内本是又酸又麻，现在竟平添了一味痒。詹姆斯不满地哼哼起来，爸爸，深一点，快一点。

史蒂夫骂了声什么，一下贯穿了詹姆斯的身体让他得偿所愿，他被填得满满当当，身体饱和地要溢出蜂蜜。詹姆斯疼得想惨叫求饶，说出口却是淫荡至极的呻吟，引得史蒂夫甚至要把一直拍打臀肉的囊袋也撞进来。终于男孩还是从痛苦中尝到甜头，快感攀着脊髓冲上头脑，迸发出白浊的那一刻连他自己也是惊讶的，他不知道原来靠后面也可以射。

史蒂夫笑话他，收集了些没被水冲走的精液放在舌尖叫詹姆斯去舔。他便勾着舌头同史蒂夫嬉戏，像口交般吸吮那条狡猾的肉片，若即若离。

你爱我吗，巴基。史蒂夫抽回舌头问他。

爱，当然爱，最爱的至爱。他把这些话用舌头送进男人嘴里，舔过他的牙齿，路过他的上颚，纠缠他的舌头，他想史蒂夫会知道的。史蒂夫扣住这么说我的脑袋加深这个吻，身体带着他向下滑，水没过他，这次詹姆斯没有害怕。

不过是上穷碧落下黄泉。

等水凉了些史蒂夫才给他清洗身体，问詹姆斯被别人——史蒂薇或是罗杰斯太太碰过哪儿，强硬地都给打上沐浴露直到搓红皮肤。詹姆斯觉得自己快要成为光怪陆离的肥皂泡泡了，再碰一下就能碎成日照下的沫子。他任由史蒂夫把他丢在床上开始了新一轮的征服，没人在意汗水在皮肤贴合处黏黏哒哒。史蒂夫像野兽交尾般压制着他，一次次贯穿，填饱，男孩不可否认地爱上这种感觉，被疼痛包裹起的快乐。

警察先生在詹姆斯一次欲迎还拒中摸出手铐把两个手腕锁在床头，史蒂夫莫名停滞了，问他愿不愿意拍性爱视频。詹姆斯想都没想地迅速点头。

史蒂夫翻找出相机，用黑洞洞的摄像头对准男孩的胴体，旁边红灯闪烁地詹姆斯不禁眯起眼睛。它像个冷漠的旁观者看他吞吐爸爸的阴茎，汩汩白精喷射在嘴唇里，鼻尖，甚至是睫毛都挂着。詹姆斯好奇那块小小屏幕上自己是怎样的，羞耻心一下被激活了，像是什么秘密被窥视了一般，自己的存在曝光于烈日之下，审视目光将他从上至下由内而外探的明明白白。

史蒂夫拍拍他的脑袋夸詹姆斯是好孩子，他便更卖力地扎进那挫硬毛里，含着沉甸甸的囊袋呜咽。詹姆斯的腔体里充斥着麝香的咸湿，脑子里却在想这世上有什么可以录制气味的设备。他想要记录下鼻息间男人的腥膻，满屋子做爱后的汗味和柠檬香氛沐浴露。

他自嘲地想等明天史蒂夫后悔时把这些气味和录像带丢到他脸上，是的，他总是这样，在月亮面前纵情亲吻和爱抚，在太阳升起来时把一切贴上父子的标签。

有时詹姆斯会想他们真的只是父子吗，这些媾和的交缠当真是父子情深？他不懂这些，可他是多么爱史蒂夫啊，宁愿借着儿子的名义爱他。

摄像机架到詹姆斯身后，史蒂夫托着腋下让他看被粘稠液体抛光了的紫红阳物，看男人是如何一寸寸打开他。喜欢吗？喜欢它操你吗？

詹姆斯爱极了史蒂夫的下流，随着他的手臂起伏而喘息，爱，怎么会不爱。

詹姆斯双腿攀着史蒂夫的腰达到高潮，脑子里一片虚无。史蒂夫的阴茎寻根觅源地碾压过腺体凸起，撞进更深更湿的巢穴，一次次拉扯在在昏厥边缘的他。好孩子，坏孩子，史蒂夫咬牙切齿地乱喊一通，最后叫他“我的孩子”。

詹姆斯属于史蒂夫，像阳光属于昼，叶片属于树，蝴蝶属于蛹。

詹姆斯察觉他要滑出体内，便打着哭嗝求他留下。史蒂夫像哑了嗓子般沉默，片刻后一些微凉的液体喷在甬道里，被男人火热的阳物捂烫了，堵在里面一滴都没流出来。

睡吧，我的小蝴蝶。

晚安，爸爸。

今夜男孩梦到他和史蒂夫蜷曲在茧里，八片透明的翅膀交叠地盖在他们身上。詹姆斯相信黑夜会为他们畸形的短翼保密，把他们藏在茧里，收进她的黑匣子。

chapter2.fin


End file.
